empirefandomcom-20200222-history
My Bad Parts
'My Bad Parts '''is the eighth episode of the second season of ''Empire and the twentieth episode overall. It first aired on November 18, 2015. Lucious, eager to assert his power, releases a rap by Freda challenging Hakeem as his heir. Not to be outdone in Lucious' eyes, Hakeem fires back at Freda with a rap battle challenge that could put Lyon Dynasty's future in danger. Meanwhile, Cookie gets a special visit from her spitfire sister, Candace (guest star Vivica A. Fox); Jamal is working on landing a major sponsorship deal and Anika receives some life changing news. Plot Lucious and Becky are walking into Laviticus, where Becky tells Lucious to reconsider what he's about to do - which is have Freda Gatz humiliate Hakeem on stage, surrounded by vloggers and bloggers, who would no doubt send her message to the rest of the world. Freda raps about how Hakeem is just "daddy's little girl" and how she is the son Lucious always wanted. At Hakeem's apartment, he and Laura are going at it. She tells her that it'll most likely be a little awkward as she's a first time. Hakeem is surprised that she's a virgin, but tells her that he'll take his time. However, he is interrupted by a text alerting him to Freda's message. He goes online and watches her rap, infuriated. Meanwhile, the members of Pepsi are over at Empire, playing a video which showcases Jamal as the new face of Pepsi - however, Jamal is one of 10 candidates, and the Pepsi spokeswoman tells him that he needs to compose a song within the week to submit it for consideration. If he wins, he does indeed become the new face of Pepsi. Lucious tells her that the song would be finished within the week, adding that he will be personally helping Jamal produce the song. Lucious then heads to his office, where Mimi and Andre discuss a problem with the SwiftStream deal - Jago Locke has purposefully jacked up the prices after Empire negotiated their terms. Jamal is recording his song with a beat Cookie provided, at his apartment. Hakeem records his own message to Freda, challenging her to a rap battle to fight for the Lyon name. Anika, at home in her bathroom, has a knife in one hand, and a pregnancy test in another. She takes another test, which confirms her pregnancy. She calls Hakeem to share the news with him, but is unable to reach him. Laz tells Cookie that Hakeem's challenge is trending online. Hakeem comes in to talk to Cookie, but is constantly set off by Laz's presence, telling him to shut up as Laz is a concert promoter and not a partner. Laz pushes Hakeem, and Cookie slaps him, telling him not to ever touch her son. Cookie heads over to Jamal's to work on the song, but Lucious also arrives. Cookie hides in the closet, as Lucious shows Jamal his own beat he produced overnight. In an effort to prevent Lucious from finding Cookie, he ushers Lucious out so that the two can record the song at Empire. Lucious sees Cookie's jacket, but Jamal passes it off as something Cookie left from her last visit. Anika, on her way to or from the OB/GYN, runs into Rhonda, and plays it off as her going for a smoothie. As they talk, Rhonda tells Anika that babies are kryptonite for Lucious. As Cookie skypes with Jamal, Hakeem walks in and is hurt that she's working with Jamal instead of helping him with the biggest rap battle of his life. He asks Cookie why he isn't good enough for her, and threatens to tell Lucious that she's working with Jamal. After Cookie calls him a snitch bitch, he relents, but tells her that if she continues to help Jamal, especially over him, he will tell Lucious. He also becomes upset when Cookie brings up the possibility of having Jamal join Lyon Dynasty, a move he isn't happy with because he thought the Dynasty would be just him and his mother. Meanwhile, Thirsty, who was sent by Andre to find dirty secrets on Jago, comes back and reports that they cannot use any of them to blackmail him into anything since Jago flaunts his flaws proudly. This angers Lucious, as he admits that he wants to control everything - Jago, Mimi, and his sons. (to be added...) Jamal performs Ready To Go, combining both songs and wins, becoming the new face of Pepsi. Rap battle - Hakeem beats Freda and decides to forego his last name. Candace shows up and reveals that Carol left the city, leaving her kids at Candace's house and blaming the ordeal on Cookie and Jermel. Hakeem kisses Laura and sends her home - only for the driver to be Anika, who tells her to buckle up. Songs Cast Main Cast *Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon *Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon *Trai Byers as Andre Lyon *Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon *Bryshere Y. Gray as Hakeem Lyon *Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun *Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon *Ta'Rhonda Jones as Porsha Taylor *Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams *Serayah as Tiana Brown (absent) Recurring Cast *Marisa Tomei as Mimi Whiteman *Patrick Mulvey as Jago Locke *AzMarie Livingston as Chicken *Tyler Ravelson as Tay-O *Francisco Posada as Trap *James T. Alfred as Tyree *Andre Royo as Thirsty Rawlings *Jamila Velazquez as Laura Calleros *Bre-Z as Freda Gatz *Adam Rodriguez as Laz Delgado *Shannon Brown as Dwight Walker (Young Lucious Lyon) Guest Cast *Vivica A. Fox as Candace *Funkmaster Flex as himself *Andrew Howard as Homeboy *Jaime Henderson as Caitlin Peters *Aston Taylor as himself *Richard Daniels as Band Leader Major/Highlighted Events * Hakeem and Laura begin a relationship. * Anika is revealed to be pregnant with Hakeem's child. * Hakeem tells Anika he is in love with Laura. * Jamal becomes the new face of Pepsi. * Hakeem foregoes his last name, choosing to just go by Hakeem. ** However, subsequent episodes have him going by his last name again. * Cookie's other sister, Candace, makes her first appearance. Trivia * Cookie's real name is revealed to be Loretha. * For the eighth time in a row this season, one of the main cast is missing in an episode. In this episode, it is Serayah, who portrays Tiana Brown. * As of this episode, Pepsi is an official primary sponsor of Empire on FOX. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes